1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board which is provided with an electromagnetic wave shielding layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent circuits from malfunctioning due to electromagnetic waves present between printed wiring boards or between external apparatuses, an electromagnetic wave shielding layer is provided on these printed circuits across an insulative layer.
Normally, connection between the electromagnetic wave shielding layer 6 and a grounding circuit 4 of a printed circuit of a conventional printed wiring board 7 is accomplished by the following steps: First, as shown in FIG. 2, an insulative layer 3 is provided on a printed circuit 2. A terminal 5 is formed on the grounding terminal 4 having an aperture equal to that of the grounding terminal 4. After the formation of the terminal 5 the electromagnetic wave shielding layer 6 is formed on the insulative layer 3 in order to electrically connect the electromagnetic wave shielding layer 6 to the grounding terminal 4 before electrically connecting the electromagnetic wave shielding layer 6 to the printed circuit via the terminal 5.